


Don't Feed the Temmies

by Darkhymns, SkyWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Sometimes the little things can mean so much.Just another night for Undyne and Alphys.





	

 

Undyne stood tall in a bloodied, barren, and beaten battlefield. A glowing spear crackled with raw magical power in her hand. Wounds oozed in the humid air, yet she felt no pain. They’d make for great scars once they healed.

Before her crept the accursed human. Cuts and bruises spread across its scaly skin, mimicking the desert dirt beneath her. Wounded as well, the human showed no sign of defeat yet. Just how she liked it.

The human readied itself for another attack, hot steam flaring out of its nostrils in anticipation. Undyne steadied herself, boots digging into the dirt as she prepared. An ear-piercing screech rang from its drooling mouth, a direct attack on Undyne’s ears. Just the sound itself felt like a blow to the head.

Unfortunately for her, the human took advantage of Undyne’s pain. Galloping on all fours, the thing wrapped its appendages around her spear arm, completely immobilizing her. She couldn’t break free of its grip no matter how hard she struggled!

“Undyne…” the creature hissed, shaking her entire body like a rag doll.

It could speak?! And it knew her name?!

The beast was too powerful. It overwhelmed her very being. It must have injected venom in her system! Her muscles were failing!

“Undyne…” Hot breath hissed into her ear, but she could do nothing.

“U-Undyne!!”

Eyes shot open. A hazy blur of yellow. The creature was gone!

No.

Undyne kicked the blankets off, finding them tangled around her limbs after tossing and turning. Alphys’ eyes lit up once she realized the fishy warrior was awake. She had been gently shaking Undyne’s arm to wake her, probably not realizing her own strength.

What time was it? Alphys should have been sleeping, too. All that junk food and soda must keep her up all night.  

“Ugh,” Undyne groaned, trying to shake her confusion off. “Babe, what is it? I was having the best dream.”

Alphys frowned at that, looking guilty. Damnit, she didn’t mean to make her feel bad. “U-uh! Well…” The nerdy scientist looked away, embarrassed. “There’s a T-temmie…”

“Another one?” Undyne growled. “I _told_ Papyrus not to feed the Temmies at my house!” But, of course, he couldn’t resist. And Undyne couldn’t resist his gleeful ‘nyeh-heh-hehs’ as he threw Tem flakes to the hungry monsters.

Problem is, the Temmies came to her home now, expecting more flakes. Alphys hated the things, was generally disgusted by the noises they made and the way they moved. Undyne didn’t blame her. Temmies were nothing but pests, but Papyrus loved them.

“I-it’s in the kitchen,” Alphys stuttered, her scales crawling with disgust and fear. “O-on the wall, b-by the sink.”

A spear materialized in her hand, as if it had always been there. An extension of her body by now. “I’ll take care of it,” Undyne yawned.

“W-wait, no!” Alphys shrieked, tugging Undyne’s arm. “D-don’t kill it!”

“I was just gonna beat it up a little.” Undyne shrugged. “Make it think twice about coming back!”

“W-well!” Alphys flushed, her little yellow scales turning a bright pink. Undyne was suddenly aware how warm her hands were. Damn, she was cute when she was nervous. “Maybe you could just be g-gentle?”

Her glasses were fogged up, embarrassed for even bringing it up. How could Undyne say no to that?

“All right, all right,” Undyne groaned, pretending it was a hassle.

“T-thank you!” Alphys squeaked, her voice so honest and relieved. It felt good having a princess to protect, felt even better when the princess appreciated her knight’s valor. Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne in a tight heart-felt hug, taking the fishy knight’s breath away. Not that she’d let it be seen, though.

Bare feet pressed against cold tile, Undyne gazed at the wall near the sink, finding nothing out of the ordinary. She looked back at Alphys, finding the nervous little dino standing in the doorway cutely, afraid to even come out.

“I don’t see it,” Undyne admitted, although sleep still coated her eye.

Those words terrified her. Alphys’ eyes darted to her feet, to the walls, making sure it hadn’t snuck away near her. “I-it must have moved…” She cringed, now forced to picture a Temmie vibrating across a wall.

Poor girl. But, still, Undyne found Alphys irresistible like this. Ridding Alphys of one of her greatest fears made Undyne drunk with power. “Help me find it?”

Gulping, the lizard girl scooched agonizingly slowly into the kitchen, checking her surroundings with every step. The tiniest movement caused her to flinch. “I-it shouldn’t have gone far! I-I can’t sleep knowing it’s in here!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Undyne cooed, soothing her girlfriend’s nerves. “I’ll get it, babe.”

That appeared to help. Alphys let out a little sigh, though still, she moved slower than the snails next door.

“hOi!!”

Alphys screamed, bolting backwards, dashing behind Undyne’s safe body. “D-damn thing!” she huffed, pointing at it with a trembling claw.

Ah. The Temmie had vibrated its way over to the other wall. It stared at them with those dead-in-the-head eyes, smiling dumbly. The laws of physics, somehow, didn’t apply to Temmies, allowing them to stand on walls and do other weird/kinda gross things.

“U!!” The Tem said gleefully, eyes fixated on the cowering girl. “U coW eYe girl! U’s Got TeM flAKE?!”

Alphys’ grip tightened around Undyne’s loose pajamas. The warrior could tell the nerdy scientist wanted to yell ‘It’s pronounced kawaii!’ but was too afraid the Temmie might get excited and glomp her.

“Ugh, it’s a big one,” Undyne groaned. She wasn’t scared of Temmies like Alphys was, but they were still gross. With a sigh, she approached the thing.

The Temmie began to vibrate at the movement towards it. “mUSclES r nOT cUTE!!” it squeaked, agitated by Undyne’s presence.

Alphys flinched at the sight of its vibrations, completely disgusted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Undyne groaned, reaching out and grabbing the Temmie by the scruff of its neck. God, it even _felt_ disgusting! One would think Temmies were covered in fur, but their bodies gave off the sensation of soggy rubber. Like a used chew toy.

Also like a chew toy, the Temmie squeaked when held.

“U-Undyne!” Alphys cried, cringing again. “You’re using your bare hands? I-I got paper towels on the counter for us!!”

“It’s fine,” Undyne grimaced, carrying the slimy vibrating thing past the piano and to the door. It tried to vibrate out of her hands, its face even leaving its own body a few times, but Undyne’s grip was too powerful. She would force the laws of physics to work on the Temmie.

The mouth of her home opening up, Undyne felt the cool wet air of Waterfall hit her scales. She delicately placed the weird Temmie on the cobalt dirt outside, watching it vibrate in a rage, unhappy it couldn’t receive a Tem flake.

“Don’t bother us again, punk,” Undyne growled, giving the Temmie her best stink eye. Although, that motion was probably wasted on a creature that couldn’t understand. “Tell your other Temmies that, too. Tired of finding you guys in my home!”

Even with its double pair of ears, the Temmie didn’t appear to listen at all. “tEM so HUngeR!!! *diES*” it cried, cartoon X’s appearing over its eyes. The act didn’t fool anyone as it vibrated away into the Waterfall night.

Well, that took care of that, at least.

Alphys let out a squeal of joy, running to her savior and hugging her tighter than a friendly cobra. “T-thank you, Undyne! S-sorry for waking you…”

“It’s okay, babe,” Undyne huffed, gasping for air, but still grinning. Only Alphys had the strength to hold her this tight. Her passion and joy was overwhelming, and that’s what Undyne loved about her.

“L-love you,” Alphys said into Undyne’s stomach, a relaxing sigh washing over her, finally feeling safe again.

“Love you, too,” Undyne said sleepily, carrying her princess back to bed for a night’s well deserved rest. 


End file.
